tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = WB Network (S1-5) CW Network (S6-10) | seasons = 10 | number of episodes = 218 | production company = Warner Bros. Television; Tollin/Robbins Productions; Miller Gough Ink | executive producers = Alfred Gough; Miles Millar; Mike Tollin; Brian Robbins; David Nutter; Joe Davola; Alex Taub; Ken Horton; Greg Beeman | producers = Tim Iacofano; Robert Petrovicz; Bob Hargrove; Doris Egan; Michael Green; Greg Walker | principal cast = Tom Welling; Kristin Kreuk; Allison Mack; Michael Rosenbaum; Erica Durance; John Glover; Annette O'Toole; John Schneider; Eric Johnson; Sam Jones III; Erica Durance; Justin Hartley; Cassidy Freeman; Aaron Ashmore; Jensen Ackles; Callum Blue; Sam Witwer; Laura Vandervoort | 1st = October 16th, 2001 | last = May 13th, 2011 }} Smallville is an American television series, created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, based on the largest of all time hero, Superman. The series addresses the transition of young Clark Kent in his adolescence to adulthood, showing all the problems faced by an ordinary teenager, adding to the facts of adaptation of their superpowers and discoveries about their true origins. Starring the actor Tom Welling, Smallville is in its tenth and final season, which is the ultimate way to show that Clark will become the planet best known superhero. "No flights. No tights." Prior to its initial airing, producers Alfred Gough and Miles Millar trumpeted a strict "no flights – no tights" policy in regards to the Man of Steel. Effectively, it was their intention to focus more on the characterization of troubled teen-aged Kent, and the burden of his budding super-powers without the added aloofness of brightly colored outfits or excessively showy displays of super-prowess. While it is true that Clark has never donned the famous super-suit, he is usually seen wearing casual attire appropriately color-coded to reflect his comic counterpart's red and blue fashion sense. On a few occasions the famous "S" shield has been known to appear on his chest, but always under singularly unique pretenses. To date, Clark has demonstrated his ability to fly at several different points, but always with a distinctive qualifier attached to it, which allows the production staff to maintain their stance that Clark Kent will never be seen flying on Smallville. In one episode he is shown floating above his bed, but this is actually a form of levitation as he is technically not propelling himself. In other instances, Clark's power can be construed as super-leaping rather than flight. In one example, he leaps across two skyscrapers (in a single bound) in Metropolis in order to rescue his mother. In another mishap, Clark uses a super-leap to stop a runaway missile from breaking Earth's atmosphere. In the fourth season premiere episode Crusade, Clark is seen streaking across the Smallville skyline. However, circumstances reveal that he is actually possessed by his darker, Kryptonian persona and is technically not in control of his body at the time. In a flashback episode Tom Welling plays a younger version of his birth-father Jor-El and is seen flying through the air over Smallville. However, as this is Jor-El and not Clark, Gough and Millar can still attest that they have maintained their "no flights – no tights" edict. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Notes & Trivia See also External Links ---- Category:Superman Category:Tollin/Robbins Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Miller Gough Ink Category:WB Network Category:CW Network Category:2000s/Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2001/Premieres Category:2011/Cancellations Category:Laura Vandervoort Category:Christina Milian Category:Elena Satine